PISCES
Tethys and Noa Blue are Panzers living under the guise of students in Pebbleton. Despite this being their assumed roles, both have come to enjoy their newfound lifestyle, although their top priority is still the assistance of Kate Herston in matters involving the Artifact Retrieval Taskforce. Personality and Appearance As teenage celebrities of the Panzer world, Tethys and Noa act the part, usually walking through Panzer streets decked out in the latest trends (or what would soon be the latest trends). Coming to Pebbleton on a mission, though, has allowed the girls to do away with much of that, something that actually comes as a relief to them after all this time. In Pebbleton, they stick to wearing simple summer clothing, wearing shorts and tank tops much of the time (skirts are only permissible if they do not impede movement and have shorts under them anyway). Both twins also have a large Pisces symbol tattooed on their upper back from a long time ago. Slim and rather petite in build, the girls nonetheless can handle themselves in a fight if forced into one. As a result of their fusion with the Siamese Fighting Fish, the girls have developed very striking pigmentation changes, with Tethys' waist-length hair being a light auburn with streaks of red and white; Noa's shoulder-length hair, on the other hand, is an almost-metallic cobalt color which shines silver in light. In addition, while both girls have blue eyes, Tethys is heterochromatic, with the iris of her right eye red in colour. Emotional duress or any other kind of strain may cause them to lose what control over their appearance they have, with Tethys' hair turning fully red and Noa's hair turning a shade of electric blue. Prolonged strain will also cause scale-like patterns to appear across their body in their respective colours. As the "younger" twin, Tethys is very outgoing, although both twins are susceptible to bouts of shyness as well. However, much of the time, Tethys will be the first to introduce herself to strangers and subsequently bombard them with questions or otherwise meaningless chatter. Most people find it endearing for the first few minutes, although without Noa on hand to interrupt, the tirade will quickly grow tiresome. Strangely, Tethys manages to keep her figure despite her main hobbies being eating and watching television. As a result, she spends much more time at home than her activity-oriented sister. Tethys is quicker to anger (albeit over trivial things much of the time), but also more likely to forgive, making her seem like a bit of a hothead. In helping those she considers friends, though, her resolve is unsurpassed. As the "older" twin, Noa is a little more reserved than her sister, although that's not saying a lot. She is also the more active of the two, taking some interest in sports and other such activities. Much of the time, she allows Tethys to get the socializing done around people, while she interjects at appropriate moments. Alone, however, she's perfectly capable of holding her own in a conversation; it's just more convenient when one twin speaks at a time. Noa will actively introduce herself to strangers should she deem them interesting enough to be friends with, although she probably will do no more than that without any forthcoming reciprocation. Unlike Tethys, Noa listens to what others have to say (rather than do it for the sake of conversation), but is also the most likely to find flaws in their logic as a result. Most of the time, she will try to bring it up as subtly as possible. PISCES Both Tethys and Noa are formerly a Panzer pop duo named PISCES, during which time they gained a relatively large following among the younger generation of Panzers, even going on tours through the Panzer cities. Since their recruitment into the ART a few months prior to the events of Lamentable Nights, their band blog has announced a temporary hiatus, although they continue to write their songs and perform at a few small invitations when they can afford the time. Because of this, most Panzers refer to them as PISCES or "the PISCES twins" rather than their individual names. Younger Panzers may treat meeting them with excitement, although most of the older generation remain impassive, if not disdainful. Powers MPUD Both Tethys and Noa are in possession of Multi-Purpose Utility Devices, capable with much the same functions of standard-issue ones. Additional features on theirs include personal tracking devices which monitor each others' physical condition, allowing the twins to come to each others' aid when necessary. Their MPUDs are also the only means of editing their band blog, which otherwise blocks write access from other sources. Weapons PISCES is perfectly capable of defending themselves with their Ether-laced pistol and folding knife. Both twins hold identical weapons, although Noa tends to favour the Stingray while Tethys is better with the Kahr. In battle, the twins tend to work together when possible, their sympathy as siblings coupled with their MPUDs allowing them to practically predict what each other will do in any given situation. They are best packing light, since heavy arms will normally only slow them down. Martial Arts The twins have also been schooled in Panzer-style martial arts, specializing in a variant of Tai Ji Quan, allowing them to channel and divert incoming attacks with grace. Using these in conjunction with the Siamese Muay Thai style combines the passive with the aggressive, allowing them to adapt to most situations. Berserk The girls are also capable of activating a berserk mode innate to their Fighting Fish bond. Doing so instantly sends their bodies into prolonged strain, causing the pigmentation and scale patterns to spread across their entire body. In this mode, the twins are faster and much stronger, but their enhanced metabolism also causes them to tire out very fast and may cause permanent muscle damage. As a result, this ability has only been used once, after which Kayte Aios took pains to ensure they had no real need to use it again. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Panzers Category:Characters